Why?
by Saffronica612
Summary: Cyclonis kicks ass. She always has, she just prefers a throne room to the heat of battle. Now the Storm Hawks are about to find out just how deadly their greatest enemy is...
1. Junko

Author's Note: _The Same Team_ is still my first and favorite story. I'm still posting a new chapter every day. This is just a fun little break, something to do while I was bored on a Sunday evening.

Master Cyclonis has always been my favorite Storm Hawks character. She kicks ass, she's a genius (albeit an evil one), she's fourteen years old and she already has fairly successful plans for world domination…what is there not to admire? Anyway, in my opinion, she kicks ass, and I really don't understand why the Storm Hawks win in all the episodes! This is my story of how she fights them all…

I do not own the Storm Hawks.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Junko was in the hanger bay, cleaning out the random pieces of scrap that always seemed to accumulate there. It was a hot night, and as always, the air conditioner on the Condor was working up, so he left the great doors open. A cool breeze blew in as he scavenged through the rubbish, looking for things he could possibly reuse.

Distracted as he was, he didn't see the small, silent skimmer rapidly approaching. In fact, he didn't notice it until it was practically on top of him. He leapt to the side, barely avoiding being squashed. As it was, his elbow had already begun throbbing—it was sure to leave a bruise. Before he could pick himself up, there was a sparking crystal at his throat.

He gulped. Looked up at familiar magenta boots, battle armor, cape. Familiar angry violet eyes. Familiar sinister voice. "Any last words?"

He was confused. It had all happened so fast. He wanted to say how proud he was to have been a Storm Hawk, how sorry he was to have let the others down, how much he would miss Finn, his best buddy. All he could think of was how she was just like them, just another kid. "Why?" he asked.

The staff whirled, then all went black.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Finn

Author's Note: This is fun! Please review!

I do not own the Storm Hawks.

00000000000000000000000000000000

She looked at the unconscious body of the Wallop without pity. Taking him down had been too easy, no fun at all. At least no one knew she was on their ship—her crystal stealth technology had been sure of that.

No, she didn't kill the Wallop. She was a teenager, not a cold-blooded killer. Yet. An evil smile which would have made Dark Ace jealous lit up her features. It was like she had the whole ship to herself. Which Storm Hawk would she pay a visit to next?

---------------

Finn sat in his room, carefully grooming his hair before he went to sleep. He saw her in the mirror as she slunk in through his door. He turned around, resigned. "I don't have a chance, do I?" he said. He lunged towards his crossbow, which was lying a few feet away, in the middle of his sentence, hoping to catch her off guard.

She was never off guard. She blasted his weapon into dust with a burst of crystal energy from her staff, then using the same energy and control, picked him up and pinned him to the wall.

She stalked up to him, savoring the victory. "Do you have any regrets, Finn?" she teased in her strange, musical voice.

Finn was eyeing her hopefully. "Well, I've never kissed a girl—" he began.

She looked disgusted. "I'm not about to change that," she retorted. She shot another blast of energy, and, pinned by her first one, there was nothing he could do to dodge it. He crumpled unmoving onto the floor.

000000000000000000000000000000

How is it? Too cheesy? Action bad? Anyway, this story is going to be short (I mean, only six members, so really, there are only so many chapters I can write) so please review!!!!!!


	3. Radarr

Author's Note: I'm writing these so quickly I think I'll be done tonight! Anyway, review, please!

I do not own the Storm Hawks.

0000000000000000000000000

Control. Perfect control. The result of which was the body slumped on the floor, to wake up hours later with a splitting headache and a wounded ego. There was a reason that crystal licenses were only given to adults, just like a license to fly. Crystal power could kill, easily.

She was dancing on the fine line of death, and even worse, it was not her own life she gambled.

Still, if one were to place their life in anyone's hands in the art of Crystal Science, Master Cyclonis just might be the best choice. Despite the fact that she was considered evil by many, and was conquering all of the Atmos, it didn't reduce her skill or mastery over crystals. She was a genius.

Finn's body could attest to that. The fact that he was not dead.

----------------------------------

She crept through the Condor silently, heading towards the bridge. There was a certain Merb she felt obliged to pay a visit to. Suddenly, something made her pause. It wasn't a noise that she heard, more a feeling that she was being followed.

She continued as if nothing had happened, but now her senses were reaching out, attuned to any disturbances in the air. This time, she was rewarded by a concrete sound: a soft footfall as something stalked her.

She whirled around without warning, catching Radarr in her stream of power which she threw from her crystal staff.

"Why, what do we have here?" she asked. "My good friend, the little blue pest."

Radarr's face said it all. _I hate you too. Saw through your disguise when you were pretending to be Lark, and I've got you now too._

"Radarr, Radarr, Radarr," she admonished in a mock-gentle voice. "I think being locked in a crate is too good for you." She remembered their last encounter too. She flicked her wrist, sending him sailing through the air until he came in contact with the hard metal wall.

_I'm sorry, Aerrow,_ was all the little guy could think. _I wanted to warn you. I'm sorry…_ then the blackness took him.

000000000000000000000000000000

Ok all you people who like Radarr, I love him too! I'm a total cat person, but I'm not sure what he is ;-)…so I guess I'm a cat person and a Radarr person…

Anyway, Radarr didn't die, he's just been knocked out like the rest of them (seriously, look at the rating, there's no character death in this story)

Review, please!


	4. Stork

Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks.

00000000000000000000000000000

Stork was at his favorite spot in the world, the wheel of the Condor. Below him stretched the endless sea of sky, cloud-tops broken every couple hundred of miles by the tip of a terra. Above him stretched the expanse of stars, twinkling in the deep purple night. He always felt best when he was here—not safe, but more sheltered from danger than usual. So why was the rash on the back of his neck itching?

He turned around, but there was no one there. He laughed nervously. Was he loosing it?

"It's a nice view. I can see why you spend so much of your time here."

Master Cyclonis's voice, as in _the_ Master Cyclonis, his worst fear, came from directly behind him. He backed away slowly as she pointed her crystal staff at his chest, at his heart.

"Any last requests?" she wondered, sauntering forward. In a way, Master Cyclonis's personality was very similar to that of a feline. She liked to play with her food.

Embarrassment and paranoia were fighting a desperate internal battle. Finally, to her surprise, he did have a last wish. "Could you…I mean, would it be too hard…Can I have your autograph?" he meekly stuttered.

THUMP. His body flew across the room, sliding down the wall to collapse in a heap. She walked over to his fallen form, dropping a slip of paper with _Lark Cyclonis_ written in perfect cursive.

"Next time, say please, and I might not even throw you so hard," she informed his unmoving body.

00000000000000000000000000000000

That was one of my favorites—poor Stork, at least he gets his autograph in the end. Anyway, it doesn't matter what _I _think, it's what you think that I want to know. SO REVIEW ALREADY!!!!!


	5. Aerrow

Author's note: This is the one we've all been waiting for (well, besides a confrontation with Piper, but you can see why I'm saving that for the finale). Our favorite Sky Knight (unless you happen to like Starling…ok, I'm going to stop the parentheses ramblings…) is about to face down Master Cyclonis! Will he be taken as easily as the rest of his squadron? Or will he hold his own against the most feared Cyclonian of them all? Read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks.

0000000000000000000000000000000

There was something wrong; Aerrow could feel it in his gut. Radarr had seemed to agree with him, because he left to run around the ship, do a quick check on the squadron. He raced out the door five minutes ago, and hadn't returned yet.

_Thump._ Aerrow heard something from the bridge. _It was probably Stork overreacting about a shadow that looked like a Vulcabat,_ he thought, but he decided to check it out anyway. Something did feel wrong on the Condor, and it was his job to make sure it was just his normal case of leader's worry.

His worry intensified, and sense of normality disappeared, when he found Radarr's unconscious body in one of the corridors. He walked faster, staying in the shadows of the doorway.

It was her. Master Cyclonis stood over the collapsed heap of his pilot, shiny hair and purple cape facing him.

"Aerrow, the annoying brat who calls himself a Sky Knight," she said in her soft, dangerous voice. "I was wondering how long it would take you to come investigate. You can never keep your nose out of business which isn't your own."

_There goes my plan for a surprise attack_. He pulled out his twin blue blades, activating them as he leapt forward. She parried his attack with ease.

"Why do you do it?" she asked. "Why do you keep fighting, when you know that the outcome will only be that you—" she brought her staff down, hitting him roughly in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and pushing him backwards "—will lose."

He grunted, circling warily. Without being distracted, he responded to her question. "There's something called honor. There's something called friendship. There's something called love. I wouldn't expect you to know about any of those, Cyclonis." He spat her name as if it were a curse. He was generally good natured, but seeing the bodies of his beloved pet and good friend Stork on the ground helpless had enraged him. "When you have a reason to fight, a reason to live, you fight even when all hope is lost."

He raised his daggers, barely blocking an sizzling bolt of energy aimed for his head. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right—there was no way he could win this battle. Soon, he would join his squadron in the land of counting sheep.

A blast of power hit his hands, causing him to drop his daggers. He leaped sideways, knowing there was only so long that he could keep this up. Another dodge to the right, then to the left, then his reflexes were half a second to slow as the floor beneath him exploded, sending him flying across the room.

Aerrow managed to retain consciousness as her purple-grey boots stepped closer, closer. "Why?" he rasped as she raised her staff for the final blow that would send him into unconsciousness.

"Because I can."

00000000000000000000000000000

Evil, aren't I? Anyway, Piper's chapter and the epilogue will be up in a few more minutes!


	6. Piper

Author's Note: This is the last real chapter to this story…I'm kind of sad, I've been posting them up faster than anyone can review, so I have no people to mention…

Anyway, read, enjoy, and review!

I do not own the Storm Hawks.

000000000000000000000000000000

Piper knew that Cyclonis was coming for her. She sat at her desk, examining the broken Icer Crystal of the air conditioning unit, waiting for her best-friend-worst-enemy to turn up.

She didn't know what would be worse: rushing out there to see her teammates be defeated, or sit in here and listen to the thumps. She felt so guilty, so cowardly when she realized she had chosen the latter. Her family was probably dead by now. What right did she have to stay living? Especially since she had not even tried to help?

She waited at her desk for fear incarnate to come get her.

-----------------------------------

Cyclonis was not kind-hearted, or merciful. The reason that the bodies of the Storm Hawks were living and breathing at that moment was because Cyclonis had never killed in cold blood before.

She wanted her first victim to be someone special, her greatest rival, the best of all the Storm Hawks. She wanted her first victim to be the stupid girl who had scorned her offer to join Cyclonia, and with it, her offer of friendship. Just thinking of Piper made her angry, made her want to have her hands stained by Piper's blood, dark red splotches that would never wash off.

She didn't even take the care or caution to remain silent as she approached Piper's rooms. Piper at least had the right to hear her death coming.

Piper was doomed, and they both knew it. Her trusty staff was in the hanger bay, neatly stowed by the side of her Heliscooter. There were crystals all around her, but she couldn't match Cyclonis in a battle of crystal mastery; she doubted that anyone could. She didn't even resist when Cyclonis's blast of power lifted her up and threw her against the wall. She had already lost in her head, so there was no use fighting.

Cyclonis was very careful as she batted Piper around the room. Yes, she took joy in crushing her enemy, but she wanted her to be completely conscious for the final blow. At last, Cyclonis lowered Piper onto her bed, pointing the crystal straight at her chest.

"Why, Lark?" Piper gasped.

Cyclonis trembled. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed.

Piper was crying. "It doesn't have to be this way. You don't have to be alone. You can let someone in."

Cyclonis shook even harder. "Shut up, bitch," she ordered.

"I forgive you." She closed her eyes.

Nothing happened. Cyclonis was lowering her weapon, tears pooling in her own eyes. Try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to kill the helpless girl in front of her. "I'm sorry," she whispered, then she whirled her staff around, knocking Piper out like the rest of the squadron. Wiping her eyes, Cyclonis hurried back to the hanger bay.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Epilogue

I do not own the Storm Hawks. Review! (the two things that every author must say before beginning a new chapter.)

0000000000000000000000000000000

Master Cyclonis had disappeared from the palace, leaving only a crisp white note on her throne.

_I'm on the Condor, fighting the Storm Hawks. Firstly, to prove that it's not really that hard, I don't see how they manage to beat you all time and time again. Second, because I'm bored. I should be back before midnight._

_---Master Cyclonis_

The Dark Ace was flying through the night air on a suicide rescue mission. As he neared the Condor, he noticed the hanger doors were open and a single silhouette was laboring over a skimmer. He landed lightly.

"Need a lift, Master?" he asked.

"The stupid blue…thing! He sabotaged it with his wrench!" She looked particularly upset.

The Dark Ace said nothing, he just scooted backwards to make more room for her. She grudgingly climbed on. They flew in silence fore a few minutes.

"You're not really mad at me?" she asked.

Dark Ace frowned. "Do you have any idea how worried we were about you? Charging off into enemy territory on a whim?" he ranted. "You could have been captured, or injured—"

"I'm surprised you were that worried about me," she said, halting his lecture. "Anyway, it was just a bit of fun."

"You have a twisted idea of fun," he growled. "Maybe I out to take you to Terra Tropica for dinner, show you the real meaning of a good time."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she giggled.

"Maybe I am," he replied, then his lips were on hers, and they were kissing under the moon and the stars.

00000000000000000000000000000

Sorry—couldn't resist a cheesy ending!


End file.
